


You're an idiot

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Annoyance, Boyfriends, Fluff, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Miloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13thDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/gifts).



Miles heard the banging on the window but he was still not going to open it. Bass could starve out there for all he cared. In fact if they hadn't found this house they would have both starved. And it was all Bass' fault. "Miles, let me in."

He wasn't looking. He wasn't. If he looked he would see Bass' big puppy blue eyes and he was not going to fall for that. "No."

"Miles, can't we just talk about this?"

"You mean about the fact that you fell asleep on watch and someone stole all our food? Is that what you want to talk about Bass?'

"Look, Miles, I was stupid. I get it. But is this really necessary?"

"Yep."

"Come on, Miles, I said I was sorry."

Miles finally turned to see Bass trying to peer through the window that was covered in various bits of paper. "Sorry doesn't' bring our food back, Bass."

"I know. I was an idiot. What more do you want out of me?"

Miles regarded the other man carefully. "For you to stop banging on the glass and making my head hurt?'

"You don't even have a headache."

"I always have a headache when dealing with you."

"Miles come on. What can I do to make this up to you? Look, we found a house, didn't we? Babe, just let me in already. I'm sure there's food in there."

"And it's probably spoiled."

"So we'll hunt."

"Bass, that food was supposed to last us for a while."

Bass threw his hands in the air. "What more do you want out of me? I can't bring our food back Miles. I wish I could but I can't. And I'm sorry."

Damn, there were the puppy eyes. Just as Miles knew would come. "Stop that," he ordered.

"Stop what?"

"You know what. That. That thing you do with your eyes and your face that makes everyone feel like you're a kicked puppy who needs taken care of." If anything, Bass made the puppy face even more pathetic. "Damn it, I said stop."

"No, Miles, I'm trying to make you forgive me. Is it working?"

"…Maybe."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, idiot."

"Can I come in now?"

Miles sighed. "The door's been open for the last two hours."

Bass was tempted to retort at that but realized he was never going to get this chance again. He darted inside and hurried to the kitchen where Miles was still glowering slightly. Bass took Miles' face in his hands and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole," Miles agreed, slipping his arms around Bass' waist.

"I love you anyway," Bass smiled. "And the bandits didn't take everything."

"Really?"

Bass rested his forehead against Miles'. "They left the good whiskey."

Miles grinned. "If you had told me that I would have let you in way earlier."

Bass laughed as he kissed Miles again.

**Author's Note:**

> http://twinsatthedisco.tumblr.com/post/49719230486/zeeheart-bass-stop-it-no-miles-im-trying
> 
> Link to the tumblr post by 13thDoctor that inspired this fic.


End file.
